


Beautiful Stranger

by GloriousShining



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Bullying, Flower boy Hongjoong, Flower boy Kim Hongjoong, M/M, MinJoong, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Strangers to Lovers, Top Song Mingi, scenes from THANXX MV, slowly building a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousShining/pseuds/GloriousShining
Summary: Hongjoong is a beautiful eye catching stranger, Mingi got to know and fall in love. Yet they get to mess with one of the worst experiences.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> There's bus on THANXX MV, Hongjoong is decorated with flowers. Mingi is beating someone after school. Also recently Hongjoong said he adores Mingi. So here's another Minjoong fanfic ^^

Mingi sat on the side of the window as the bus began. He was late for school and this was the only bus to come before the lessons start. Yet on the next stop it paused, for only one persons to board. This made Mingi roll his eyes as he was in a hurry, yet the boy caught his attention. He was super styled. Long hair on manbun with wavy bangs along with earrings and interesting rebellious styling. He definitely looked attractive. There wasn't any seat left so he sat right on the seat on Mingi's left. He smelt wonderful. Thought Mingi. Soon the stranger got off the bus and Mingi found himself checking his direction. He seemed to be heading to fashion, maybe styling, lessons. 

Finally he arrived few seconds before the bell rings. School was tiring. He had many friends who seemed to enjoy his company, which Mingi felt the same. But the school lessons were the most boring for this day. Mingi found himself thinking about the boy on the bus who definitely got his attention for good. Wishing the other would talk to him maybe. 

The other day the bus again stopped in the stop after Mingi's. That handsome boy got on. Approaching to sit on the seat on Mingi's left like yesterday. Mingi blinked as he noticed the boy seemed to have a faint smile, compared to yesterday, on his well curved lips. Why was he thinking like a pervert. Asked Mingi himself in his head. 

As days passed the stranger seemed to be more smiling. He sat on Mingi's left, like always, even when the bus was empty, these two being the only ones since Mingi was late again. What impressed Mingi the most was that the boy turned towards him

"Hi I'm Hongjoong" 

he said playfully making Mingi smile back at him

"I'm Song Mingi it's nice to meet you" 

Mingi replied with satisfaction to know his name after almost a week they were sitting together. They talked a little more before Hongjoong got off the bus at the same station. It was impressive when Hongjoong got to sit on Mingi's left with flowers, freshly cut, by the field close to the bus station. He placed some on his converse while he gave some to Mingi with a wide smile on his lips. 

Of course Mingi accepted them with pleasure. He started to talk to Mingi slowly becoming closer to each other. Hongjoong was interested in designing clothes so he told him that he attended the certain themed meetings. While Mingi was doing what he could to finish school , get a job and get some money for the apartment he chose to rent. 

It was getting night. Mingi finished the lessons late like the previous Friday. It was sad that Hongjoong didn't see him today. He exhaled in disappointment. As the bus was about to bypass Hongjoong's stop , Mingi suddenly lifted his head from his hand that he was resting before. Noticing Hongjoong. There were few men around Hongjoong holding him to take advantage of him. Mingi furiously pressed the stop button and run towards the doors almost jumping out of it. 

A man held Hongjoong's arms together behind his back while the other grabbed his jaw

"Hey daddy issues. What a feminine boy. Long hair and flowers."

"Fvck you"

he managed to anger the man who clenched his teeth, like Hongjoong did, and pull his hair till he tilts his head back with a short groan then he used his other hand to unbutton his pants while his mouth was about to devour Hongjoong's neck. 

Mingi threw the bag down raising his shirt from his arms as he threw the tie down 

"Get the fk away" 

he ordered but before the men and their support react Mingi attacked them with punches. Hongjoong closed his eyes when he saw Mingi's fist hitting the flesh of his opponents. Managing to beat two of the boys while the third guy pulled a knife making him stop instead of getting injured maybe worse. That's when they attacked him knocking him down. Hongjoong widened his eyes 

"Huh! Mingi" 

he screamed getting worried, and tried to attack the men as much as he could. Yet he got easy knocked down. The men were much more. 

They dragged Hongjoong along with Mingi to a narrow before throwing them inside an abandoned house. They threw Hongjoong down placing a knife on his neck 

"Either fvck him otherwise watch us hurt the flower boy" 

he warned him leaving Mingi speechless. He couldn't let a person who feels superior of Hongjoong , touch him rather than Mingi himself who liked Hongjoong so much. He eyed the semi laying male who tried to see the look of Mingi. That's the moment Mingi did a quick head move to sign them he would do it 

That moment Mingi kneeled behind Hongjoong, who had his head down while his lower back was upwards. He unzipped his pants pulling his member out which earned lots of praises . Mingi was big according to them. But Mingi ignored 

He spit on his hands before grabbing his member but without wasting more time he simply entered his love. Earning loud cheers from the men while Hongjoong screamed. It was painful since he didn't sleep with a man before especially through such circumstances 

Mingi grabbed Hongjoong tightly while going fully in him. He made him let out moans combining them with his groans. The men got a video ready clapping at the skin slapping sound as Mingi went hard with Hongjoong. Ignoring the men watching them. He couldn't believe he was going deeper inside the boy he fell in love. Soon he turned Hongjoong around entering him again while kissing him. He loved this moment deep inside. 

Once Mingi was done the men left leaving crying Hongjoong along with, the destroyed inside, Mingi. The young male was left speechless. How could this happen so suddenly. He helped Hongjoong till his house, hut the other closed the door behind. The latter knew he had to let him do it alone from that moment. 

Mingi tried many times to apologize to Hongjoong. Yet the other avoided him. It was eating Mingi inside him to know he didn't do something he chose. He was trying only to do what felt right to help Hongjoong. 

Hongjoong was still feeling disgusted , mad mostly sad about what happened. Still it wasn't ignored by him how much Mingi tried to get close to him again. Mingi was trying to save him from those guys who had a knife. Which would have a dangerous outcome for Mingi too. Yet he risked it for him. Would anyone do something so reckless just to save him? He thought in his head. Mingi wasn't a bad person he did this for Hongjoong. He put himself in danger. 

Mingi was sitting disappointed alone looking outside. The bus stopped at Hongjoong station yet this was the first time he ignored as he knew things wouldn't change. He felt surprised to see Hongjoong slowly, hesitating , to get close to him. Sitting on his left to get his attention kindly

"Can we talk?"

"... Yes" 

he replied still shocked that the other was calm. That he was talking to him. Hongjoong accepted Mingi's apology, before thanking him for helping him that day. It was difficult for Hongjoong to feel the same about Mingi since they came close so suddenly yet he tried to let the past be the past.

Mingi gathered his courage to ask him for a coffee date, waiting while holding his breath. Hongjoong didn't know how to react but he soon smirked accepting Mingi's offer. Even if Mingi didn't say it clearly, Hongjoong knew the other was trying to be something above a friend. Slowly, after their dates and romantic moments together he let Mingi be his boyfriend.


End file.
